Jalousie
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Dean ne veut pas de Castiel dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah tombe amoureuse de l'ange. Le chasseur devient alors jaloux et commence à dérailler... (/!\ Destiel)


**« Jalousie »**

_Voici un petit OS tout mignon._

_Ça commence par le couple Hannah/Castiel._

_(Ouais, j'aime bien ce ship aussi. LOL)_

_Mais tout finira en Destiel, forcément !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Et Bonne Année ! _

_(Merci à Nathalie, ma correctrice)_

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. _

**...**

Dean n'était plus un démon. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Sam, qui reprenait les bonnes vieilles chasses avec son aîné.

Quant à Castiel, maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau une Grâce, il continuait ses escapades avec Hannah. Cette dernière se rapprochait de plus en plus de son ami. Déjà, lorsque Castiel avait été au plus mal, elle restait toujours auprès de lui. Elle le voyait se battre jour après jour contre son corps qui le lâchait. Elle ne ressentait aucune pitié pour lui, mais plutôt du courage. L'ange commençait à sentir autre chose chez elle, un lien étrange qui se créé. Lui comprenait, elle non. Il savait que s'ils franchissaient ce pas, il devrait tout lui expliquer. Maintenant, il avait un comportement presque humain qu'Hannah ne saisissait pas tout à fait.

Castiel conduisit toute la nuit dans sa vieille voiture. La jeune femme à ses côtés lui jeta des regards furtifs que son ami intercepta. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers elle, pour demander.

- Hannah, il y a un souci ?

Détournant ses yeux des siens, elle répondit évasivement.

- Non.

Mais Castiel, n'étant plus aussi naïf que par le passé, admit.

- Je sens une tension. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé pour le détour, je devais aider Sam à sauver Dean.

Hannah esquissa un faux sourire, regardant les étoiles, elle répliqua.

- Dean... Toujours Dean. Il passe toujours avant les tiens.

Castiel, les deux mains sur le volant, plissa les yeux.

- Je... Il reste mon protégé, tu sais. Je l'ai sauvé de l'Enfer, je devais le sauver de lui-même. Maintenant, je peux m'occuper des nôtres. Je te jure, je fais tout pour contenter tout le monde.

Elle osa poser ses yeux sur son ami.

- Et toi ? Qui peut réussir à te contenter ? Tu ne penses jamais à toi ou...

Sans terminer sa phrase, elle détourna son regard. Castiel baissa la tête sans répondre, alors elle reprit.

- Tu as déjà été avec quelqu'un ?

Cette question surprit l'ange, il fit dévier la voiture sans le vouloir. Reprenant le contrôle de la situation, il répondit en bégayant.

- Hum... Je... Je n'ai jamais été doué pour... Ça. Meg était...

- Meg ? Coupa Hannah. La Démone ? Tu... Tu as eu une aventure avec elle ?

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Je sens de la colère dans ta voix. Pourquoi ? Meg et moi, nous nous sommes juste embrassés. Lorsque les Winchester et moi l'avons sauvée, elle a sous-entendu des choses, mais... Elle est morte. Puis, il y a eu April... Elle m'a utilisé pour savoir comment renverser le sort de Métatron. Comme j'ignorais tout du sortilège, elle m'a torturé et tué. Dean m'a sauvé. Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?

De nouveau, Hannah fixa la route des yeux pour se donner une contenance.

- Je voulais juste mieux te connaître.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je tiens à toi, Castiel.

**…**

Quelques heures plus tard, Castiel gara la voiture dans un coin isolé. Ils devaient retourner au Paradis pour remettre de l'ordre là-haut. Il devait devenir le leader des troupes célestes, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère. Les anges furent heureux d'accueillir leur nouveau chef, Hannah avait les yeux brillants de fierté. Alors que tous ensemble, ils échafaudaient un plan pour faire revenir tous les ailés chez eux, Castiel reçu un coup de téléphone. Son amie souffla, elle savait qu'une seule personne pouvait déranger son nouveau chef dans une situation pareille. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer parce qu'Hannah comprit.

- C'est Dean ?

- Oui. Lui et Sam sont sur une affaire. D'après eux, ce serait une histoire d'ange tueur. Je vais redescendre sur Terre pour les aider.

- Je viens avec toi.

Même si elle préférait rester au Paradis avec les siens, elle ne voulait pas laisser Castiel seul avec les Winchester.

**…**

Ils arrivèrent tôt le matin devant le bunker. Hannah jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, ce dernier paraissait heureux d'être ici. Et cela lui poignarda le cœur pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée secrète, mais sa collègue le retint par la main. Castiel se retourna pour faire face à son amie qui, s'en prévenir, se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser. À la fin, il demanda néanmoins.

- Hannah ? Pourquoi... ?

Elle passa doucement sa main sur la joue de son ami et répondit.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, Castiel.

Gênée de son comportement, elle recula en baissant les yeux.

- Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû. Tu es mon chef.

Il sourit en répliquant.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu être un leader, tu sais. Et tu es libre, désormais. La tension que j'ai ressentie entre nous, je savais que c'était ça, mais... J'ai mis des années à comprendre les émotions humaines, je ne suis pas un bon prof, moi. Dean m'a tout appris.

À l'entente de ce nom, Hannah fit une moue réprobatrice.

- Je sais. Tu as déchu pour lui, d'ailleurs.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que, peut-être, tu ne connais pas les émotions humaines si bien que ça, au final.

Après quelques secondes de silence embarrassant, l'homme ordonna.

- Rentrons.

**…**

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bunker. Castiel s'y sentait comme chez lui, et cela, Hannah le remarqua. Sam les accueillit à bras ouverts. Enfin, façon de parler puisqu'il portait encore une attelle à sa main droite. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans le grand salon où Dean les attendait, attablé avec une bière à la main. Lorsqu'il vit arriver son ami, il se dirigea vers lui pour l'enlacer amicalement.

- Cass, merci d'être venu.

Après cette étreinte, il jeta un coup d'œil à Hannah, qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Et merci d'avoir veiller sur lui.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle serra à contre cœur en rétorquant.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Sinon, il serait mort.

Dean perdit son sourire pendant que l'ange le toisait. Sam toussota pour changer de sujet.

- Hum... Cass, nous avons besoin de ton aide pour notre affaire. Je pense qu'un ange est derrière tout ça. Il y a eu plusieurs morts mystérieuses, les témoins disent avoir vu une lumière bleue jaillir des mains du tueur.

Le cadet lui donna quelques coupures de journaux que Castiel commença à lire. Dean et Hannah se foudroyèrent du regard. Concentré sur sa tâche, l'ange admit alors.

- Tu as raison, Sam. Il s'agit d'un des miens. Hannah ?

La jeune femme détacha son regard du frère pour se poster aux côtés de son ami. Elle posa ses mains sur celle de Castiel pour lui prendre les papiers et les lire. Dean vit cette proximité entre eux deux et, sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui fit mal au plus profond de lui.

- Je sais de qui il s'agit, avoua Hannah.

- Oh vraiment ? Railla Dean. Et tu arrives à piger ça en lisant deux lignes ?

- C'est Rehael, expliqua-t-elle. C'est l'ange de la puissance. Son nom signifie « Dieu qui reçoit les pêcheurs ». Il est l'avocat des hommes auprès de Dieu, reçoit les confessions des humains, les guide vers leur liberté et permet aux gens de se repentir auprès de Père. Il guérit les maladies et il écoute vos prières.

- Alors pourquoi il tue tout le monde, hein ? Reprit l'aîné.

Hannah se posta devant le Winchester, le toisant encore, elle répliqua.

- Parce que vous, humain, ne savez même pas ce que vous demandez au Seigneur. La mort est une forme de liberté. Faites attention à vos paroles, elles portent à confusion. Rehael pense faire la même mission qu'au Paradis. Sauf que, sur Terre, la seule façon d'aider les humains et de les guérir, c'est de les tuer.

Dean lui lança un regard noir. Sam intercepta cette animosité et tenta de briser la tension.

- Hum... Il agit un peu comme Ephraim, alors ?

- C'est fort probable, avoua Hannah. Ces anges avaient une mission au Paradis qu'ils perpétuent ici. Mais, la chute ne les a pas aidés, ils pensent bien faire.

Dean esquissa un mauvais sourire et cracha presque.

- Ouais, c'est le leitmotiv de ton petit ami, ça aussi.

- Pardon ? Questionna Castiel qui ne comprenait pas.

Dean le foudroya du regard à son tour en expliquant.

- Oh ça va, Cass ! J'suis pas débile, j'ai compris que c'est ta nouvelle nana. Franchement, _buddy, _je pensais que, après April, tu aurais retenu la leçon sur les femmes anges. Sérieusement, tu les choisis bien, hein. D'abord Meg, la superbe démone, ensuite April qui t'a torturé et tué. Sans parler de la femme que tu as épousée lorsque tu étais amnésique !

Hannah se tourna vers Castiel.

- Tu as épousé une humaine ?

L'ange passa son regard tantôt vers son amie, tantôt vers le frère. Gêné, il lâcha.

- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ma vie amoureuse deux minutes pour se concentrer sur l'enquête ?

- Non ! Crièrent en chœur Dean et Hannah.

Sam sentit l'angoisse croître en Castiel. Il se plaça au milieu du trio pour ordonner.

- Bon, on arrête. Dean, dans le donjon.

L'aîné ne détachait pas son regard de l'ange. Le cadet reprit.

- Dean !

Maugréant, l'aîné suivit son frère, laissant Hannah et Castiel seuls.

**…**

Une fois dans le donjon, dont le piège anti-démon ornait encore le sol, Sam se posta devant son frère.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

- Pardon ?!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et souffla un coup.

- Dean... Tu insultes l'amie de Cass et...

L'aîné se mit à rire.

- « Amie » ? C'est sa nouvelle meuf, Sammy !

- Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? Depuis quand tu te préoccupes des amours de Cass ?

- Mais, il se tape que des pouffiasses !

Sam, choqué, lâcha alors.

- Ouais, parce que toi, tu es un modèle de vertu !

- Mais, moi, je suis comme ça ! J'aime traîner dans les bars et ramasser des filles. Cass, c'est pas son genre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça, hein !

Dean se mit en colère.

- Parce que je l'ai déjà emmené dans un bordel et qu'il a tourné de l'œil dès qu'une nana s'est approchée de lui.

Sam réfléchit et plissa des yeux avant de comprendre.

- Attends, c'était il y a cinq ans ! Cass a évolué depuis ! Il est passé par tellement de choses... Leviathan, amnésique, fou, son séjour au Purgatoire, sans parler de sa nouvelle condition humaine, de ses nombreuses tortures, des Apocalypses... Dean, nous aussi nous avons changé depuis cette époque. Cass aime l'humanité, vraiment. Il devient de plus en plus comme nous. C'est normal qu'il apprenne les joies de la vie et de l'amour.

Dean se mit à rire jaune et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il reprit son sérieux en répliquant.

- S'il aime l'humanité tant que ça, pourquoi il se tape des démons ou des foutues anges, hein ? Sammy, je m'inquiète pour lui.

Le cadet se mit à sourire.

- Ouais, un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Dean tiqua.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Sam souffla un coup avant d'avouer à demi-mot.

- Dean... Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es... Jaloux.

Cette fois, l'aîné rit aux éclats.

- Moi ? Jaloux ? De cette _bitch _? Laisse-moi rire, il peut s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il veut !

- Apparemment, non.

**…**

Castiel relisait le papier, Hannah à ses côtés argumentait encore sa théorie. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange, un peu gêné, il dit.

- Je... Je suis désolé, pour le comportement de Dean. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec son ancienne condition de démon. Il lui faut du temps pour reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Elle se posta devant lui pour lui caresser une nouvelle fois le visage. Castiel ferma les yeux lorsque Hannah l'embrassa. Ce fut à ce moment-là, que les deux frères revinrent au salon. Dean, toujours en colère, lâcha.

- Hey, y'a des chambres d'hôtel pour faire ça !

Le couple se sépara d'un coup. Sam lança un regard réprobateur à son frère avant de dire.

- Merci de votre aide. On va chasser ce Rehael.

- On vient avec vous, admit Castiel.

- Non ! Crièrent derechef Dean et Hannah en cœur.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, tandis que Sam levait les yeux au ciel. La femme ange serra les dents pour avouer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de voir cet humain tuer l'un des nôtres.

- Et je n'ai pas envie de la voir traîner dans mes pattes pendant que je prends mon pied en plantant ce foutu emplumé.

Sam, dépité, préféra s'asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table. Castiel, quant à lui, prit les mesures qui s'imposaient. Il se posta entre les deux ennemis pour ordonner.

- On vient avec vous. Dans deux voitures différentes. Dean, tu as besoin de nos pouvoirs, on ne sait pas ce dont Rehael est capable. Au Paradis, c'était un ange puissant. Hannah, si tu veux retourner là-haut, tu peux. Je ne t'oblige à rien.

Elle se plaça volontairement devant son compagnon, tournant le dos au frère qui bougonna.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserai pas seul avec cet homme. Il t'a déjà assez perverti comme ça...

Le frère s'énerva de plus belle.

- Hey ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pervers ? Va te faire f...

- Dean ! Hurla Sam en se levant d'un bond. Faisons comme Cass a dit. Prenons deux voitures et filons dans le Dakota du Sud. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes sur une enquête.

- Rabat-joie, maugréa l'aîné.

**…**

Le soleil était au zénith, Castiel conduisait dans un silence pesant. Le femme ange fixait la route, l'esprit ailleurs, elle n'entendit pas son ami parler. Il dut alors répéter.

- Hannah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au bunker ? Je...

- Quoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne, inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre avec sérieux.

- Toi et Dean, pourquoi toute cette animosité ?

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de rétorquer.

- Je croyais que tu étais un professionnel en relation humaine. C'est à toi de me le dire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de réfléchir.

- Je... Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Gêné, il préféra fixer la route sans détourner son regard.

- Castiel, je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais je crois que Dean est jaloux.

- De quoi ?

- De nous, Castiel !

Il secoua la tête, tentant de remettre ses idées en place.

- Tu crois que... Il t'aime ?

Elle rit de plus belle avant de le contempler intensément pour expliquer.

- Non, pas moi. Toi. C'est toi qu'il aime. Je crois que tout le monde l'a compris, sauf lui. Et sauf toi.

L'ange esquissa un sourire tant la situation lui paraissait absurde.

- Non, Dean aime les femmes. Je crois que ça, c'est assez clair.

- L'amour n'a pas de sexe et les anges non plus. Le lien entre vous est fort, même moi, je le sens. Nous savons très bien que, tout ce que tu as pu faire depuis ta venue sur Terre, tu l'as fait pour lui. Même Métatron l'a compris.

Castiel baissa la tête. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la route, mais les paroles de son amie le perturbaient.

**…**

Dean, toujours en colère, serrait le volant de l'Impala des deux mains. Sam voyait que son frère bouillait intérieurement. Il coupa la musique pour parler sérieusement avec son aîné. Même si cela risquait d'être compliqué.

- Ok, Dean. Dis-moi tout.

- Pardon ?

Excédé, Sam reprit.

- C'est bon, Dean. J'ai compris. Tout le monde a compris, d'ailleurs.

- Comprit quoi ?

- Que tu aimes Cass, crétin !

L'aîné partit dans un fou rire.

- Bon sang, Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu peux dire comme connerie parfois !

- Oh vraiment ? Tu sais, je t'ai vu évoluer ces dernières années. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui n'a jamais changé chez toi, c'est ton attitude envers Castiel. Enfin, à part ces mois-ci, forcément...

- J'étais un démon, se justifia Dean.

- Sans déconner ? J'avais pas remarqué ! Ironisa le cadet.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Sam reprit avec sérieux.

- Dean, je te demande juste d'être toi-même. Contrôle ta colère.

- Si je dois être moi-même, je butte cette garce.

- Mais elle ne t'a rien fait, bon sang !

- Elle roule des pelles à Cass H24 !

Le cadet tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, il regarda la forêt sur le côté et lâcha à voix basse.

- Ouais, à part ça, tu n'es pas du tout jaloux...

**…**

Ils arrivèrent en ville et chacun gara sa voiture sur un parking d'un vieux fast-food. L'animosité entre Dean et Hannah ne faisait que croître. Castiel et Sam décidèrent de se focaliser sur l'enquête en cours. L'ange se concentra pour localiser Rehael et quelques longues secondes plus tard, il trouva où ce dernier se caché.

- Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Apparemment, il est en mission dans une des maisons du quartier. Je vais vous y conduire.

Il partit devant et Dean le rattrapa pour marcher à sa droite tandis qu'Hannah courut sur sa gauche. Sam, à la traîne derrière, ne put s'empêcher de souffler d'exaspération.

Une fois arrivé devant la demeure, Castiel stoppa devant l'entrée. Il se demandait comment réagir face à son « frère ». Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir bien longtemps, des cris retentirent à l'intérieur. Dean attrapa son pistolet, donna un violent coup de pied sur la porte qui s'arracha de ses gonds, puis il pénétra dans la maison. Hannah secoua la tête face à ce petit numéro.

- Castiel, tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ton humain ?

Ce dernier plissa des yeux avant de rejoindre son ami, suivit de Sam.

Dans l'antre des inconnus, le quatuor découvrit un homme se tenant debout devant une jeune femme. Rehael était entouré de lumière bleutée, ses ailes blanches grandes ouvertes lui donnaient un air puissant. Au moment où il allait poser la main sur sa victime en pleure, Dean lui tira dessus. Sam se précipita vers la jeune femme pour la faire sortir de la maison, tandis qu'Hannah et Castiel se ruèrent sur l'ange.

- Rehael ! S'écria la jeune femme.

La balle ne blessa pas du tout l'ange, qui regarda alors les deux êtres de son espèce.

- Hannah ? Castiel ?

La lumière bleue se dissipa, ses ailes disparurent et ses yeux clairs dévisagèrent les deux anges devant lui. Dean le mettait en joue avec son revolver, mais cela ne sembla pas troubler le céleste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Questionna-t-il.

- Nous venons arrêter ta folie ! S'exclama Castiel. Ici, tu es sur Terre, tu n'as plus aucune mission à faire, tu ne peux pas tuer les humains de la sorte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as déchu, lâcha Hannah. Comme nous tous. Nous essayons de reconstruire le Paradis, tu dois venir avec nous. Laisse ces humains insignifiants tranquilles.

- Hey ! Hurla l'aîné. L'humain insignifiant, il t'emmerde !

- Dean ! Gronda Sam qui revint au salon.

Mais son frère n'en démordait pas. Il attrapa une lame anti-ange qu'il avait bloqué à sa ceinture pour menacer l'ange. Rehael toisa l'arme et comprit.

- Ce sont des chasseurs...

- Ce sont mes amis, informa Castiel.

- Des humains ? Cracha l'ange. J'ai entendu parler de toi, Castiel. Tu étais le plus fidèle soldat de Père. Mais tu t'es rebellé. Et nous sommes tous tombés par ta faute, pas vraie ?

Il commença à se diriger vers l'ange, qui recula par réflexe. Une fois contre le mur de la maison, Castiel tenta de rassurer son « frère ».

- Rehael, c'est compliqué, mais nous sommes ici pour t'aider.

À quelques centimètres de lui, le puissant céleste tendit une main vers le déchu. Une lueur bleutée sortit de ses doigts.

- M'aider ? Tu ne peux pas m'aider. C'est de ta faute si je suis déchu...

Castiel allait répliquer, mais Rehael rapprochait dangereusement sa main meurtrière vers lui. Il allait le tuer mais une personne le poignarda par derrière. Une lumière blanche envahit la pièce et Castiel dut fermer les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Dean se tenait devant lui avec une lame angélique entre les doigts. Castiel regarda tantôt le frère, tantôt le cadavre de Rehael étendu sur le sol dont les ailes noires noircissaient le plancher. Le survivant considéra son ami un moment, il allait le remercier, mais Hannah arriva au milieu du duo, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Non ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu as encore tué l'un des nôtres ! Castiel !

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, alors la femme sortit elle aussi une lame anti-ange, elle menaça le Winchester. Sam voulut s'interposer, mais Hannah le jeta contre le mur d'un simple mouvement de la main grâce à ses pouvoirs.

- Hannah ! Attends ! Cria l'ange.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, en rage, elle cracha presque.

- Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense, pas vraie ?

Gêné et triste, Castiel baissa la tête pour avouer.

- Il... Dean m'a sauvé. Rehael allait me tuer.

- Nous aurions pu le raisonner ! Si seulement ton humain pouvait arrêter de tuer avant de poser les questions !

Énervé, l'aîné serra le poing qu'il colla dans le visage d'Hannah. D'abord sous le choc, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits pour blesser le Winchester du bout de la lame. Son sang coula le long de sa joue. Complètement perdu, Castiel les sépara, avant d'aider Sam à se relever.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi tant de haine ? Nous sommes dans le même camp !

- Non, Cass ! Cette garce veut te séparer de mo... De nous !

- Castiel ! Dean veut t'empêcher te sauver les tiens ! Tu ne dois pas choisir les humains plutôt que ta propre espèce !

Le cœur de l'ange se serra, il admira les deux seules personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde, il recula contre le mur de la demeure, laissant le trio le dévisager.

- Cass, _buddy, _j'ai besoin de toi.

Hannah le foudroya du regard.

- Vraiment !? Et combien de fois tu l'as abandonné, hein ? Combien de fois tu l'as laissé seul face à ses doutes, à sa guerre ?! Alors que lui, il a toujours volé à ton secours pour aider la petite demoiselle en détresse que tu es !

Dean se dirigea vers elle, arme à la main, plus en colère que jamais.

- Répète un peu ça pour voir.

Stoïque, elle se posta devant lui pour rétorquer.

- Tu ne le mérites pas.

Le frère décocha un crochet du droit et Hannah répliqua à son tour. Sam dut encore les séparer.

- Ok, ça suffit vous deux ! Cass ?

Ce dernier, pétrifié, resta collé au mur. Le cadet prit les choses en main.

- L'enquête est terminée. Rentrons au bunker. Hannah, tu viens avec moi dans la voiture de Castiel. Et toi Cass, monte dans l'Impala avec Dean.

La jeune femme interrogea son compagnon du regard, Castiel lui fit « oui » de la tête et elle obtempéra. Hannah embrassa alors son amant sous le regard haineux du Winchester.

**…**

Dean conduisait, il serrait tellement fort le volant que les jointures blanches de sa main menaçaient d'exploser. Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis baissa les yeux pour répliquer tout penaud.

- Je suis désolé, Dean.

- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es désolé, Cass.

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'ange reprit.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Hannah et toi êtes en froid, mais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, le frère demanda alors.

- Mais, quoi ?

Castiel souffla un coup pour avouer.

- En fait si, je sais pourquoi vous vous faites la guerre, et je... Ça me gêne, vous pouvez arrêter ?

Dean tourna sa tête vers son ami pour l'interroger.

- _Wait, what ? _Wow, Cass, tu crois que se bat pour quoi ?

L'ange ferma les yeux, angoissé, il murmura.

- Pour... Moi.

Le Winchester freina brusquement, ce qui surprit Castiel dont la ceinture le retint de justesse pour ne pas passer à travers le pare-brise. Dean se gara fissa sur le bas-côté et il sortit de la voiture en trombe devant un Castiel complètement perdu et paniqué.

- Cass ! Ramène tes plumes ici !

Ne comprenant pas le comportement de son ami, l'ange détacha sa ceinture, fit le tour de l'Impala pour se poster à côté du Winchester fou de rage.

- Dean, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Le frère rit jaune et ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa colère. Il souffla un coup pour essayer de dire, le plus calmement possible.

- Ok, Cass... Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hannah est ta nouvelle meuf, que je la déteste.

- Pourquoi alors ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Eh bien parce que... Hum... Parce que... Parce que c'est un ange ! Et que je déteste les anges !

- Merci...

Triste, Castiel baissa la tête. Le Winchester venait de saisir sa bourde.

- Pardon, Cass... Je ne voulais pas... Parfois, les mots dépassent ma pensée. Demande à Sam, ces derniers mois, je lui ai dit des trucs atroces.

- Tu étais un démon.

- Vraiment ? Merci, j'avais pas capté ! Railla Dean.

Une fois de plus, Castiel fut blessé. Le frère s'approcha de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Sereinement, il dit.

- Cass, je suis désolé. Je tiens à toi, ok ? Et j'ai peur parce que... Bah parce qu'après Meg la démone, y'a eu ta femme fantôme de quand tu étais amnésique et aussi cette _bitch _d'April qui t'a... Enfin, tu sais, quoi... J'aimerais juste que tes histoires d'amour se passent bien, parce que tu le mérites.

- Oh... Je croyais que... D'accord.

Dean se mit à rire.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais amoureux de toi ?

Il rit aux éclats, Castiel sourit.

- Hum oui, je sais, c'est stupide.

Le frère rit de plus belle, puis il reprit son sérieux d'un coup pour demander.

- Et si ça avait été le cas ?

Le sourire de l'ange disparu.

- Pardon ?

- Bah, si j'étais en colère contre Hannah parce que j'étais jaloux, tu en aurais pensé quoi ?

Castiel plissa des yeux en répondant.

- Hum... Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors pourquoi... ?

- Non, mais imagine, Cass !

- Je sais pas... Hum... J'aurais sûrement était... Content.

Dean fut sous le choc. Il admira l'ange quelques secondes, des pieds à la tête. Instinctivement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le corps qui se tenait devant lui.

- Dean ?

- Mmm ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ?

- Mmm ? Nan, nan...

Après quelques secondes de silence, le frère demanda derechef.

- Cass, tu es gay ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes que les filles ou...

- Les anges n'ont pas de sexe, Dean. Je suis amoureux des âmes, pas des corps.

Le frère fut estomaqué.

- Ah... Ok, rentrons.

**…**

Hannah et Sam arrivèrent les premiers au bunker étant donné qu'ils n'avaient fait aucune pause en route. L'ange attendait patiemment que son compagnon arrive et lorsque Castiel passa la porte d'entrée, elle se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser. Dean grogna et fit la moue en allant se chercher une bière au réfrigérateur. Son cadet le suivit et analysa le comportement de son frère, seul dans la cuisine avec lui, il questionna.

- Pourquoi vous avez été aussi long ?

Dean décapsula sa bière et regarda Sam avec énervement en maugréant.

- Problème de communication, Cass me cassait les couilles. Son surnom n'a jamais été aussi bien trouvé, il est casse-pied.

Il rit tout seul de sa blague en reprenant.

- T'as compris ? « Cass-pied »... Cass...

Sam souffla un coup.

- Ouais, ouais, j'ai pigé. C'que t'es con, Dean.

- Je devrais m'en faire un T-shirt.

- Pardon ?

- « Mon ange est Cass-couilles ».

Sam secoua la tête et quitta la pièce en lâchant.

- Va te faire foutre, Dean !

**…**

Le cadet jeta un coup d'œil sur le couple qui s'embrassait un milieu du salon. Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais son frère, qui arriva derrière, s'en chargea à sa place.

- Hey, les emplumés ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller vous lécher les amygdales ailleurs ?

- Dean... Gronda Sam.

L'aîné but la moitié de sa bière d'une traite en tuant les amoureux des yeux. Castiel s'écarta d'Hannah et jeta un regard interrogateur au frère. La femme se rapprocha néanmoins de son compagnon. Au moment où elle allait lui prendre la main, Dean s'avança rapidement vers eux pour les séparer. Incapable de se contrôler, il rétorqua à l'ange.

- Hey ! Ne touche plus mon mec !

Cette phrase plongea la salle dans un silence pesant. Les regards étaient braqués sur Dean, trop occupé à toiser Hannah avec colère et mépris. Cette dernière s'avança vers lui et répliqua avec dédain.

- Désolé, Dean, mais Castiel et moi sommes ensemble, désormais.

- C'est ça, ouais. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi.

- J'ai le même âge que lui, tu n'es qu'un simple humain. Nous sommes des anges millénaires.

- Bas les pattes ou je te tue.

L'intéressé, sous le choc, repris ses esprits pour s'interposer entre les deux.

- Hum... Vous pouvez arrêter ?

- Non ! Hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hannah repris en parlant au frère.

- Tu ne feras rien...

Il sourit en répliquant.

- Regarde-moi bien.

Il termina sa bière d'une traite, jeta la bouteille vide à l'autre bout de la pièce et les trois personnes présentes sursautèrent lorsque le verre se fracassa contre le sol. Puis, Dean se tourna vers Castiel pour l'attraper par le col de son trench-coat et l'embrassa avidement. Hannah et Sam firent les gros yeux devant ce baiser qui s'éternisait. La femme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle fit reculer Dean en hurlant.

- Je t'interdis !

Le frère s'essuya la bouche en riant.

- Essaye pour voir.

Ils se tuèrent mutuellement du regard, Sam et Castiel sentaient une tension palpable qui menaçait d'exploser. C'est pourquoi l'ange se posta derechef entre les deux ennemis.

- Ça suffit, maintenant !

L'aîné, qui ne quitta pas Hannah des yeux, rétorqua.

- Cass, tu dois choisir entre nous deux.

Une mine paniquée s'afficha sur le visage de Castiel. Sam se leva enfin, toussota et dit à son frère en rigolant.

- Je pensais que tu proposerais une partie à trois...

- La ferme, Sammy !

Puis il se tourna vers son ange.

- Cass, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps, mais... Je t'aime. Ok ? Je ne l'avais pas compris jusqu'à maintenant. Même si j'avais un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que tu roulais des pelles à des nanas qui ne te méritent pas. Je ne suis pas gay, c'est juste que je n'aime que toi. Les anges et l'amour n'ont pas de sexes, pas vrais ? Je suis amoureux de ton âme...

Castiel tiqua, le frère avait utilisé la phrase que lui-même avait dite plus tôt dans la journée. À son tour, Hannah voulu plaider en sa faveur.

- Castiel, tu as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas. Ce matin, lorsque je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, je...

Dean lui coupa alors la parole en rigolant.

- Quoi ? Ce matin ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis quelques heures à peine ! Super le couple !

Dépité, l'ange baissa la tête. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

- Cass, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose !

L'intéressé se tourna vers sa compagne.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je me battrais avec toi pour reconstruire le Paradis.

Cette dernière comprit alors.

- Mais tu aimes le Winchester, c'est ça ?

- Dean et moi avons un lien profond.

Elle se força à esquisser un sourire.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'ai toujours su. Tout le monde le sait, d'ailleurs. Toi et Dean, vous vous tournez autour depuis des années. Mais je pensais qu'il serait trop macho pour t'avouer la vérité.

- Hey ! S'offusqua l'aîné. Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le macho ?!

- Dean... Gronda Castiel. Tu... Tu sais bien que je te choisirais toujours. Je suis de ton côté quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai tout fait pour toi. J'ai renié Père, je me suis rebellé contre les anges et le Paradis pour toi. J'ai déchu et perdu mes pouvoirs parce que... Je tiens à toi.

Les yeux de Dean brillèrent de larme face à ses révélations.

- Cass, tu... Tu m'aimes ?

- Je ne savais pas que ça s'appelait comme ça, ce que je ressens pour toi.

Ni tenant plus, Dean s'avança vers son ange pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

**…**

Castiel raccompagna Hannah au Paradis. Il voulait rester avec Dean quelques jours au bunker. Mais, il promit à son ami de l'aider pour reconstruire leur maison, comme cela était prévu. Elle posa une main sur le visage de son compagnon et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je t'aimerais toujours, Castiel. Mais, je sais que je ne pas rivaliser avec Dean. Après tout, tu as tout abandonné pour lui. Et moi, je ne suis qu'un simple ange, je ne suis pas censé aimer.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une personne sur Terre qui est faite pour toi.

Elle sourit en avouant.

- C'est bien mon problème, Castiel. Je n'aime pas l'humanité autant que toi. Je préfère les miens, les autres anges et le Paradis. Tu deviens de plus en plus humain chaque jour. Je ne comprends pas cette espèce et je n'ai pas envie d'essayer. Mais, si toi ça te convient, alors j'espère que tu seras heureux comme ça.

- Je le suis.

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Castiel retourna au bunker. Il avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper avec l'homme dont il était amoureux.

**…**

**THE END**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015 !**


End file.
